


Can You Really Call This a Classroom

by Sunwoop



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Gakushuu joining the E class, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Seduction, Sex, Smut, Tickle Fights, Yaoi, kinda tsundere gakushuu, love hate relationship, thinking of tags is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunwoop/pseuds/Sunwoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakushuu Asano gets moved to the E class by the principal after Karma Akabane beats him in a test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Asano's POV

I'm being called to the principals office. I'm positive he's going to mad about Karma Akabane scoring higher than me. 

I reach the door to the office and hover my hand over the doorknob hesitantly opening it and walking into the dark, quiet room. "Yes?", I said keeping a straight face but even through my monotone voice you could hear a slight shakiness.

The principal turned around and looked down at me with his menacing eyes and fake smile. "Asano.", the sound of the principals voice crawled into my ears and I felt a shiver go down my spine and I gulped.

The principals face went blank and his eyes glowed menacingly. He stepped closer to me and my body shook a little in fear.

"Karma Akabane", the principal brought back up his fake dry smile. Hearing that name filled me with hatred and I balled my fists tightly. "What about him", I said looking up with a hateful expression. 

"Karma Akabane in the E class beat you", the principal smirked. "You want to have me at your mercy but you were beat by someone in the E class?", the principal laughed, mocking me. 

I balled my fists tighter and looked at the ground trying to hide my anger. I didn't have anything to say to try retaliate. "Oh? What's wrong?", the principal taunted. 

"It was just once! He's never beaten me before and I've always been on top", I yelled in rage locking on eye contact with the principal. 

"But he beat you. Say Asano, you want to know about the E class don't you?", the principal smiled and held his hands together. 

Why's he bringing up the E class.. But it's true I want to know what they're hiding. "Yes..", I said and you could see the glint of curiosity in my eyes. Was he finally tell me the secret of the E class?

"Are you sure you want to know?", the principal stared deep into my eyes waiting for an answer. I gulped and nodded, I could feel my heart beat fast and I was finally going to learn the truth behind the E class.

"Well that's great. You'll be apart of the E class from now on", the principal said calmly with a smile. 

I stared in shock and disbelief. I could barely choke out the word, "w-what..". The principal just watched my horrified expression quietly and I could tell how it amused him. This monster..

"I-I can't be in the E class! I get straight A's in everything and I'm the student counsel president!", I suddenly sputtered out in a panic.

I saw a blank serious face go over the principals face. "Your in the E class now. Leave my office and don't enter this building again", he said seriously but once finishing his sentence a smile crept on his face.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma just happens to bump into Gakushuu

Asano's POV

I can't believe it.. My own father moving me to the E class. Damn it! I stormed out the room and left the school building. I walked on an isolated path home rethinking what had just happened. Me? Gakushuu Asano in a class full of misfits!? This will never work! 

I got so angry I threw my bag at the floor and I heard a quiet snicker a bit behind me and I turned around.

Karma's POV

Hmm? What have I just stumbled into~. "What's got your panties in a knot Asano?", I asked in a taunting voice and put my hands in my pockets and smirked. "Akabane...!", Gakushuu yelled and gritted his teeth together. Damn he looked so pissed I could barely keep my laughter in. 

"I never see any normal person take this way home, could it be there's a reason you came down this isolated road?", I said and tilted my head not loosing the smirk on my face. 

Asano picked up his bag and put it over his shoulder and turned away and started walking fast. Haha! You could tell by his walk how pissed he is. 

I rushed next to him. "Heyy Asano it's dangerous to be alone some delinquent like me could just come and violate you", I said and leaned down and blew on his neck. He jumped back and I saw his body shiver. "What do you want Akabane", he grumbled sounding very annoyed. 

I stepped closer.. In fact very close to him. Our faces were about 20 centimetres apart. I could tell by his facial expression he was uncomfortable and annoyed. I couldn't help but laugh. 

I put my arm around his shoulder. "Asanoo-", I was about to tease him when he grabbed me and threw me onto the grown. Little to his luck I had grabbed onto him and somehow managed to pull him down too. 

It all happened in seconds. 

Asano's POV

What just happened.. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I quickly realised I felt warmth. I was on top of Karma. 

This shitty day couldn't get any worse. It could. I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up. I was going to get up when I felt Karma grab onto my tightly preventing me from getting up. 

"What..", I mumbled sounding really pissed. Suddenly he rolled over on top of me and pinned my hands above my head. How could he be so strong.. I master in martial arts. I struggled to get free but I couldn't get loose from him. 

"Hmmm looks like your having a bit of trouble there Asano~", Karma said and you could tell by his voice how much he was enjoying the situation. 

I felt a feeling I rarely felt. Humiliation. I want to make him feel the same way and I wanted to punch him so bad. I shifted around my body more to try move my way free when I felt an uncomfortable weight shift onto my crotch. I accidentally managed to make move him onto my crotch from all my squirming.. Damn it.

"Wow how bold Asano if you wanted me to sit here you could've just asked me you know~", Karma teased and laughed. I could feel it again. The blush spread against my face and there was no way of hiding it from Karma. I got ready and prepared myself for the teasing.

"Awwww is that a blush I see Asano~", Karma taunted. I couldn't say anything. I just closed my eyes and wish for it to end soon. Karma just used one hand to pin both my hands down and what I heard next filled me with a bigger boiling rage. 

*snap*!

"Did you just....!?", I opened my eyes quickly to see Karma holding his phone near my face. "W-what are you going to do with that", meek words came out of my mouth. I was completely at his mercy now. I felt so humiliated. My worst enemy, Karma Akabane has me pushed into the corner and I can't escape.

"Hmmm I don't know~ what do you think I should do with it?", Karma questioned with a giant grin. "What if I send it to people.. Hmm who should I send it to first.. Nagisa maybe?", Karma said tilting his head while thinking.

"No one!", I protested against his idea. "Huuuh you don't want me to send it to anyone? Why would I listen to you?", Karma snickered. "Cause I'm the student council president, I order you to get off me and delete it!", I ordered whilst struggling to get free.

"Hey how about this~ if you beg for me I'll delete the photo and get off but if you don't my finger might accidentally slip and post the picture to everyone~", Karma said with a sadistic and amused voice.

"Y-you..!", I growled. This beyond humiliating.. there's no way I'd beg for him. "Well are you gonna beg for me Asano~", he said leaning in close to my face. I looked away and didn't say anything. 

"Hmm if your not gonna beg for me not to I guess I'll have to show everyone..", Karma said sounding disappointed bringing his finger over to the send button. "W-wait!", I called out and he abruptly stopped his finger and looked at me. "Hmm?", Karma hummed out in amusement. 

"P-please.. Don't send the picture..", I mumbled and felt my face go hot. I can't believe I'm doing this.. I think death sounds good right now.

"Huuh what was that I couldn't hear you~", Karma snickered and stared down at me. "Please don't send the picture..", I said slightly louder, not sounding confident at all. "Hmm.. I guess that'll do but you could've done better~", Karma said before getting off me. 

I stood up and straightened my clothes and glared at him. "Delete the photo", I said menacingly. "Wow so scary~", Karma laughed and deleted the photo. 

Once I had proof that he deleted the the photo I stormed off in rage. I hate him so much. 

Karma's POV

Wow that was soo fun~ the chances of getting in that situation are so low but I managed to do it. I laughed out loud, I wonder what other interesting things are gonna happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter isn't that long and if it's not good ;-; also all my italics and bold was removed so I don't know if I can be bothered to add it all in again..


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu gets a surprise by Karma

Asano's POV

I woke up very early and reluctantly got dressed into my school uniform. I started thinking about how Karma was in my class. Fuck.

I left my house and walked to the location of E class. Every step I took closer filled me with more rage and humiliation. I still can't believe I'm in the E class. I'll never get over it..

I reached the top of the stairs and gazed at the run down building. I'm astonished on how bad it actually is.

I walked over to a bush where no one could see me and sat down. I'm seriously considering skipping class for the first time. 

I sighed and stared at the ground. At least I'll finally be able to find out what they're hiding here..

After a long time of me thinking how the situation was people starting arriving to school and heading into the building.

Luckily there was no sight of Karma. Please be sick. As I was thinking that a hand reached around my head and covered my mouth tight and I felt someone hold onto me tightly from behind. 

Instinctively I went to grab whoever grabbed me to flip them over me when I seized movement when I heard the "shhh~" in my ear.

I turned my head and saw Karma. I don't know whether to be pissed or betrayed by how the earth responded to my wish. "If you make a commotion everyone will know your here~", Karma whispered into my ear.

What he's saying was true and I definitely didn't want anyone knowing I was here yet. I released my grip from him and he moved his hand away from my mouth.

"Good boy~", Karma praised with a kind voice but his facial expression showed otherwise. "Don't give me that.. How'd you know I was here.. And let go of me..", I said quietly but in an aggravated voice.

"Hmm well I always come here to eat snacks before class and I came up here and there was a wild Asano~", Karma explained still not letting go of me. 

Why was I even allowing him to hold onto me. I pushed him off. "Someone doesn't like being touched.. That's a shame", Karma chuckled.

"Why are you here anyway, did you come to spy on us or something?", Karma questioned me with a smile. 

"It's not that..", I muttered quietly. "Hmm why then?", Karma questioned me more. "It's your fault I'm here cause you beat me the principal moved me to the E class", I explained and looked away.

I was expecting to hear some sort of pity but nope. "Hahahaha! You were moved because of me?", Karma exclaimed with pure delight. 

Thats it. I've had enough of him. I raised my fist and went to punch him in the face when he quickly reacted and blocked my punch and got on me and pinned me down like yesterday.

"Godammit not again Akabane!", I raised my voice in anger. "Shhhhh people will hear you Asano~", Karma informed me with a taunting voice. 

"I don't care I'm pissed off that you always just do what yo-", I was suddenly cut off. I quickly realised why I stopped talking. Karmas lips were pressed against mine. I couldn't think straight and just laid their confused, I was so distracted by what was happening I didn't even realise that Karma had let go of me leaving me free to push him off at any time. 

Before leaving the kiss Karma sucked on my bottom lip and moved his head away. I stared quietly not knowing how to react. He leaned down to my ear. "So that's how you shut up an Asano..~", he purred into my ear.

I went to speak but all that came out was a small croaking sound. Karma laughed. "You look so shocked~", Karma snickered because of my facial expression. "Why.. Why the hell did you just.. kiss me..", I stammered. 

"Cause you wouldn't be quiet so I had to make you quiet one way and it worked~", Karma asserted. "And also, if you were against it you would've pushed me off you right~?", Karma said accusing me of enjoying it. 

"I-I...", Is all I could manage to stutter out. Karma laughed at me. "..liked it?", Karma tried finishing my sentence for me, putting words in my mouth.

"N-no! I hated it.. More than I hate you.. Akabane", I said in a spiteful voice. "Whatever you wanna believe Asano~", Karma snickered.

I glared at him. "Oh by the way Asano I actually had already made a back up so I never got rid of the photo I took yesterday, you know the one of you blushing", Karma said taking out his phone an showing me the humiliating photo for proof. 

"A-Akabane!", I yelled and tried to grab his phone but he moved his phone away. "Even if you did manage to get my phone and delete the photo it's not like it'd change anything because I have backups on my computer", Karma added on to the embarrassing news. 

Before I could say anything Karma poked his tongue out and waved. "See you in class Asano~", he cheerfully said and walked off.

I just rethought everything that happened. What the actual fuck I kissed Karma what the fuck. No.. I didn't kiss him he kissed me it was one way.. Yeah.. And I had no choice but to take it. 

-10 minutes later-

Everyone was inside the classroom and class had finally started. I walked into the building and walked into the teachers office and saw a tough looking guy typing on his laptop and a blonde women just sitting their and staring at him.

"Excuse me", I said to get their attention. The tough one glanced over at me then looked back at his laptop and continued typing. "You must be Gakushuu Asano, I'm Tadaomi Karasuma", Karasuma introduced himself.

"I'm Irina Jelavic~ It's nice to meet you Asanoo", Irina said in a cutesy voice. I just stared at her blankly. 

"Asano, this class is very different to the A class", Karasuma said in a serious voice. Finally I'm going to find out their secret. I smirked and prepared to hear what they were hiding. Karasuma put a picture of some weird smiling yellow octopus in front of me. He explained how this 'Korosensei' is the one who put a giant hole in the moon and how he was going to destroy the earth if we didn't manage to assassinate him. 

Was this some kind of prank. I guess I was about to find out. I was lead to the classroom and I slid open the door. "Looks like the new transfer student is here, welcome in Asano~", the big yellow monster beckoned. 

I felt shocked at first but then I smirked. So it's true. I walked in and looked at all the students in the E class. They all looked shocked to see me here, besides Karma who was just smiling and observing. 

I accidentally made eye contact with him and remembered the kiss and I felt my face start to heat up. Shit not now! 

"Well Asano there's a spare seat up next to Karma in the back you may sit there~", Korosensei instructed with his giant grin. Well that's fantastic.

I slowly walked over to the desk next to Karma and I felt the eyes of everyone in the class on me with a tense atmosphere. I sat next to him and looked at everyone who was staring back at me.

I started hearing comments about me. "Whys he here..", "Someone like him doesn't belong in the E class", "he'll never fit in".

"Now now everyone! Let's leave Asano alone and get back to working", Korosensei called out to everyone and they all faced Korosensei. I looked over and saw Karma staring at me with the biggest grin.

I instantly felt mad and looked away. I don't think anyone in the class felt comfortable with me being there and everyone was wondering why I was here - although the reason why is pretty obvious. 

By the time class ends I felt like I haven't learnt anything besides how weird this teacher is. And that karma likes staring a lot.. I wonder what he's thinking.

Karma's POV

Hmm I wonder if he's still thinking about the kiss. Hahaha! He looks disturbed cause I'm looking at him.. It's so fun having him wrapped around my fingers~

Asano's POV

Because it was lunch break I got up and left the the building and went and sat alone in the bushes again. 

This is really lame. I sighed and stared up. The worst thing that could happen to me right now is if Karma came and- "Heyy Asanoo wasn't class so fun?", Karmas voice entered my ears and I saw him standing above me. 

"I liked it more than you..", I mumbled and rolled over so I couldn't see him. "Aww~ do you wanna skip class though?", Karma asked suggesting something. I looked at him. "I know a good place to go to skip class", Karma smiled. "We have English next anyway and we both know that right?", he added on.

Hmm.. Maybe I can ditch him and skip on my own once he shows me to where he goes to skip class. "Fine", I accepted his offer and stood up.

Karma looked surprised but then it just quickly changed into a grin. "Well follow me then~", Karma said and turned around walking into the forest area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flickers tongue in and out* spicy


	4. Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma gets a little bit of karma

Asano's POV

I followed behind and then started questioning if this was really a good idea. Wait.. What was I really thinking? He seemed to lead me for what felt like an hour when he finally stopped and turned around and look at me with a mischievous smirk.

Shit. He stepped close to me. "Hey Asano~ you enjoyed that kiss didn't you?", Karma accused me of liking it again. My face heated up. "I didn't and you forced it upon me..", I protested against what he was saying. 

Karma kept stepping closer and I stepped back a few steps and I felt my back hit a tree. "You can try deny it all you want but you still let me kiss you~", Karma whispered putting his mouth up to my ear. When he talked I felt hot air go onto my ear and it caused shivers to go through my body. 

I was about to push him away when he grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the tree and put his knee in between my legs. For some reason I felt way less powerful than usual.

Before I knew it Karma had his lips pressed against mine again. I thought it was gonna be the same as last time but he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I could feel him exploring my mouth with it. 

He stopped kissing me and I thought it was over, boy was I wrong. He kissed down my neck slowly then slowly slid his tongue back up it causing me to quiver all over.

I felt like I was unable to speak and it felt so surreal. Once again he slid his tongue up my neck and started gently sucking on a spot that made an involuntary moan come out of my mouth.

Oh shit did I just moan.. What even is this situation.. Karma sucked harder for a while and when he stopped and stared and admired his work. 

I only just realised what he did. "D-did you just leave a hickey on my neck..?", I stuttered and blushed furiously. "Yep and it looks good on you~", Karma smiled and licked the hickey. 

I felt weak in the knees. It was so wrong but I wanted more.. No get these thoughts out of your head this is Karma I'm thinking about! 

Karma just went in for another kiss, with more tongue. This time letting go of my wrists. I put my hands on his chest to push him away, but they stayed still and I started to kiss him back. 

Karma pressed his body up against mine while we were kissing and our crotches were pressed right against each other. Karma pulled away from the kiss and we both stared into each other's eyes. 

We both were catching our breath from the kiss when suddenly karma perked up and said, "see you like it right?". 

I stared at his smiling face and then looked down at the position of our bodies and looked back up at him. 

"I don't hear a no so that means yes right~?", Karma tried to decipher my silence. "No..." Is all I could manages to get out. 

Karma's POV 

I could easily read Gakushuu's expression. He looks so embarrassed but I can see in his eyes how much lust he's filled with. Thinking of that made me laugh out loud causing Gakushuu to turn his head away.

"Heyy Asano what are you gonna do about the hickey it's in a hard place to hide~ If your dad saw it and the rest of the E class did then what would they do?", I asked. 

I instantly saw the realisation on Gakushuu's face and I smiled bigger. "I'll just say hickeys can take 5 to 12 days to go away~", I added onto his bad situation. "Why'd you even give me one Akabane and why'd you kiss me!?", Gakushuu questioned in rage suddenly. 

I laughed at this sudden outburst of anger. "For fun", I simply explained and stuck my tongue out. "For fun!?", he yelled and looked so pissed. Holy shit this is funny. 

My thought was interrupted when in a split second my back roughly hit the ground and I saw a pissed Gakushuu pinning me down. Because he has the upper hand advantage it's harder to get free.. Shit I can't get free. 

Gakushuu stared at me looking amused that he could finally bring me down. He suddenly leaned down and started sucking on my neck with a strong force. "Asanoo what are you doing~", I moaned out but you could still hear the smile and mischief in my voice. 

Hearing this just made him suck harder. This feels nice but the consequences are gonna be shitty aren't they. 

After about a minute or two Gakushuu stopped and moved away from my neck. "Normal hickeys take 5 to 12 days to go away but this one will probably take over that time~", Gakushuu proudly announced his knowledge. 

"Well congratulations Asano you gave me, Karma, a hickey~!", I yelled in amusement and I felt his grip loosen, from embarrassment maybe? 

Whatever it was from I took this opportunity to break free from his grasp. However he didn't seem to mind I got away and we both stood up. 

"Let's go back to class now", I said pushing Gakushuu in the direction of the school building. Gakushuu pushed me away. "No way I'm going back with this on my neck", he growled while pointing at his neck furiously. 

"Wanna go back to my place then?", I suggested with an innocent smile on my face. Gakushuu stared at me blankly trying to think of an answer.

"Come on Asano I don't have all day to waiitt", I said poking at his cheek. He hit my hand away. "Fine but don't do any of this weird creepy kissing shit again", Gakushuu said it like it was a command. "Fine~", I agreed. Of course I was lying though. Why wouldn't I take the opportunity if he's gonna be staying at my house?

"Let's go then~", I cheered and started walking. "Wait", he said stopping me. I looked at him. He was taking his phone out and dialling a number I didn't know.

He then put his phone up to his ear and he had a stern face and a stern voice and said, "I'm staying at Rens". With that he hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. 

"Well now that your done with that can we go?", I asked impatiently. "Yeah calm down", he sighed because of my impatience.

I lead him to my house, avoiding being seen by anyone. When we got there I unlocked my door and walked in and he followed behind me and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your still reading then <3


	5. Karma's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gakushuu and Karma start getting closerr

Asano's POV

I'm surprised that Karma's house is actually.. Big and clean. "Where are your parents", I asked inspecting the room that we're in. "India", he replied and waked up his stairs. "Don't you have anyone to look after you?", I asked. "Nope", Karma said whilst opening the door to his room and walking in. 

Such irresponsible parents.. They remind me of my own. I walked into his room too. And inspected it. It was just a normal room. 

"Where am I gonna sleep?", I questioned while looking at karma who was already sitting on his bed. 

"In my bed with me of course", Karma answered without thinking and then he laughed. "Um no I'll pass", I replied sounding disturbed. "Aww come on give it a try~", Karma grinned and pulled me onto the bed.

I gave him a menacing glare. "Someone doesn't like playing around~", Karma laughed. I just sat up. 

Karma got off the bed and closed his blinds and put his lights on a dim setting. I stared suspiciously as he sat back down next to me and got his phone out. "What are you doing..?", I questioned sounding very suspicious. 

"You ask lots of questions~ you should just wait and see this time", Karma said practically silencing me. 

I waited for him to do whatever he was doing when he showed me his screen and put his volume on 100%.

On the screen I saw two naked guys having sex and loud moans from the video filled the room. I slapped his phone out of his hand. "Akabane!", I shouted and you could hear the disgust in my voice. Karma broke out in laughter. 

I knew I was blushing so I turned my head away from him. "Hay Asano why don't you call me Karma~?", He asked suddenly. I was going to retaliate to the question by asking why doesn't he call me Gakushuu but I don't want him to start doing that..

"Cause I don't like you so your stuck with me calling you Akabane", I concluded my reason why I didn't call him Karma. "I'll make you call out my name soon~", he whispered in a seductive voice. I looked at him. I then realised the video was still playing and I heard the guy in the video call out the other ones name. 

"Just like that Asano~", Karma said while pointing at the video screen. "As if", I grumbled. Karma leaned in and wrapped his arms around me and moaned out quietly in a lustful voice, "Gakushuu..~". 

I felt my heartbeat go crazy and I knew every inch of my face was probably red as Karma's hair. Karma licked my ear and I quickly pushed him away and wiped my ear. 

"D-don't say and do creepy things like that!", I interjected. "Don't worry I'll save the rest for later~", Karma grinned using that mischievous face again. 

What does he have planned.. "Hey Asano you probably don't wanna sleep here in the school uniform right?", Karma asked with a suggestive voice. "Well no..", I said quietly. 

Instantly Karma stood up and walked over to his closet. "You should be the same size as me cause we're the same height right?", Karma nodded and got out a pair of his boxers and threw them at me. 

I stared at him with a deadpan face. "I want a shirt too", I said as if it was a command. "Well okay queen", Karma said in a teasing voice and threw a sleeping shirt at me too. 

"I'll get dressed later it's still day..", I said looking while looking at the time on my phone. "Let's go watch a movie then", Karma said and left the room and I followed him. 

He walked into his living room and put on a superhero movie. I never pinpointed him as the type to like these type of movies.. Regardless of that we sat down on the couch together.

About an hour into the movie Karma laid his head in my lap and kept watching the movie like everything was normal. "Akabane what do you think your doing..", I glared down at him. "I wanted to lay down so I decided to use you as my pillow~", Karma explained, his eyes never leaving the TV. 

I sighed. I'll let it pass just this once. We watched the rest of the movie in silence and I have to admit it was quite intriguing. 

But no matter how interesting it was I would always occasionally look down at Karma and he always had a small smile on his face. I felt like I was starting to like Karma. AS A FRIEND!

As I thought that the credits started rolling and Karma looked up at me. He smiled kindly and opened his mouth to speak. I wonder what he's gonna say..

"Your dicks surprisingly comfy Asano I could sleep on it", Karma remarked. I probably instantly looked pissed cause I was expecting him to say something kind.

I flipped him off me onto the floor. "Owww Asano that hurt~", Karma wailed but had a sarcastic looking smile. "Shut up", I hissed at him and folded my arms. "I was just kidding no reason to be butthurt about it~", Karma said and snickered afterwords.

"What.. I'm not butthurt..", I denied that I was upset. "Your right, you seem more embarrassed~", Karma teased. "I'm not I'm just annoyed becAUse of you!", I yelled at him and my voice cracked and I blushed hard. 

Karma started laughing his ass off. "Your voice cracked while you were yelling!", Karma could barely get the words out because of how much he was laughing. 

"I'll kill you..", I grumbled and got onto him and straddled him. "As if you'd actually do it~", Karma jeered with a grin. 

I brought my hands to his sides and started tickling him. He looked genuinely surprised and grabbed my hands. "Asano what are you doing you can't do that to me", Karma sounded helpless and lost his smile.

Without any response I just kept tickling him while fighting back his struggling. 

It was a long heated tickling battle.. Well it was really one sided because I had the upper hand. I seized movement of my hands and we were both out of breath from just trying to stop each other. Sometimes he'd even reach up and tickle me.

Wait.. This is a really gay situation. I got off him. "Where's your shower?", I asked. "Down the hall and the 2nd door you see.. There will be a towel already", Karma huffed still recovering from the torture.

I went and got the clothes that Karma lent me and took them into the bathroom and double checked that I locked the. I took off my clothes and folded them neatly and adjusted the temperate to the shower and got in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; I love you if your reading this


	6. Concealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to see what happens when they spend the night together..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to 'ITONNAAA' for the dino maceroni and if you haven't already check out her work <3

Karma's POV

Since Gakushuu is in the shower and it was around dinner time I resisted all urges to peep on him and made dinner instead. I wondered what would suit Gakushuus's taste and decided to make dino shaped macaroni. 

When I finished making the food I served 2 bowls and put them on the table with the correct cutlery. Soon as I set the bowls down Gakushuu walked into the kitchen. I looked up at him and he was wearing the clothes I gave him. His hair was still slightly damp and a bit messy.

"You look sexy like that Asano~", I said grinning. "But you'd look better naked..", I blurted out without thinking. I saw Gakushuu's face turn a shade redder and I laughed. 

"Now sit down and eat some of the food I made for you~?", I said it like it was a question but it really did sound like an order. "Fine..", Gakushuu mumbled and sat down and stared at the dino macaroni. 

"Really? Dino macaroni?", Gakushuu spoke in a displeased voice but the look on his face showed me he was actually happy to see this dish in front of him. I decided not to say anything about it and sat down next to him. 

"Here give it a try~", I smiled and picked up his spoon and scooped some of the macaroni onto it and held it near his mouth. "Do I look like I'm five? I can eat on my o-", as he was speaking I shoved the spoon into his mouth.

He looked pissed but he ate it anyway. "Sooo how was it?", I asked and licked his spoon. "First of all.. Don't force feed me.. Second of all it was okay.. Third of all don't lick the spoon that was just in my mouth that's creepy", Gakushuu lectured.

"Okayy Motherr", I replied sarcastically and smiled at him. Gakushuu took my clean spoon and used it to eat food. I didn't mind that much and ate with the spoon that was originally his. 

When we finished eating we put our bowls into the dishwasher. "Thanks for the food..", Gakushuu mumbled quietly. "Aww it was no problem Asano~", I said and put my arm around his shoulder. 

He gave me his usual sharp glare. "Here let's go to the room your sleeping in", I said and took him to my room and he didn't put much resistance up. "I'm not sleeping in your room Akabane", Gakushuu stated firmly. "Come on I won't touch you", I told him then pushed him onto the bed and walked over to the light switch and turned it off. 

The room went into complete darkness. I wonder what Gakushuu is thinking. I ran over to the bed and jumped onto it and found Gakushuu and wrapped my arms and legs around him and held on tightly.

"Akabane what are you doing!?", Gakushuu yelled sounding annoyed as he fought to get me off him. I laughed. "Come on let's sleep togetherr", I said trying to stay on the bed, it's hard to defend while your in the pitch dark. 

In the end Gakushuu just gave up trying so I just hugged his arm. He just laid there in silence. I wonder if he's disturbed or blushing.. Or both. 

"Hey Akabane..", Gakushuu said suddenly. "Hmm what is it?", I asked. "I really liked the food you made.. It's different to what I usually eat and it was nice", Gakushuu spoke in a quiet voice. This was out of character of him but I just smiled and coordinated my way to his lips and started kissing him.

He didn't try fight back at all, he even opened his mouth a little. I slid my tongue in his mouth and our tongues made contact. Our tongues slid around each other.. It was like some weird tongue fight. Thinking of that made me smirk into the kiss. 

We kissed until we ran out of breath. I could hear him breathing through the silence in the room. I could hear myself breathing too. "Asano.. You can't still deny you like this.. Right~?", I questioned with a low seductive voice. "I still hate it..", Gakushuu denied. "Of course you do", I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Out of no where, I put my hand on his crotch and grabbed gently. I heard Gakushuu groan a little. "What the fuck..", Gakushuu grunted. I moved my hand away and laughed. "Your so fun Asano", I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him. "Goodnight~", I cooed sweetly and closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

Asano's POV

I haven't managed to get any sleep for hours.. I mean who could sleep when someone you hate is clinging to you.. Not to mention the fact your also in their house and bed. 

I gently grabbed Karma's hands and slowly unwrapped them from me and slowly turned his body away from me then I rolled over the other way. I actually managed to fall asleep after that. 

|Morning|

When I woke up I rolled over and saw Karma was gone already. I couldn't care less though. I stared at the ceiling quietly. I started thinking about the situation again. E class.. Karma.. 

I feel a weird feeling in my chest whenever Karma's with me and I hate it. I hate him too.. I'm just using him so I don't loose my reputation.. Yeah.. I'm gonna keep telling myself that.

Suddenly Karma slammed the door open. "Good morning little miss sunshine I hope you've had a greatt day so far!", Karma shouted loudly. 

I stared at him blankly. He's lucky I was already awake. He sat on the bed next to me and I only just realised he had a plastic bag with him. "What's in there?", I asked eyeing the bag. "I got some concealer to hide our hickeys", Karma explained and reached into the plastic bag and took out a bottle of concealer. 

"That's good.. But will it be noticeable?" I asked while staring at the bottle. "Let's find out", Karma said and put some of the liquid concealer on his finger and rubbed it on my neck and blended it around the area. 

"Wow it works~", Karma informed with a smile. "Put some on me", Karma said and passed me the bottle. "Okay..", I said quietly and awkwardly put it on his neck.. Though I don't think he found it that awkward.

What kind of trash have I become.. Sitting in Karma Akabanes house putting girls make up on to hide a hickey I received from Karma so I can go to the E class without anyone knowing about the hickey. I cringed.

"Hm what's wrong?", Karma questioned my sudden cringe. "I wonder", I said sarcastically. "Oh well now time to get dressed Asano~", Karma said and before I could react he grabbed the shirt I was wearing and pulled it off me.

"What do you think your doing...", I growled. Next he grabbed the boxers but didn't pull them off. "Want me to help dress you~?", Karma purred out in a low voice. I couldn't help but blush a little. "N-no.. I can do that on my own", I stuttered and avoided eye contact. 

"Then I can do this instead?", Karma said and kissed right below my belly button. I looked at him. "What..", my voice came out in a whisper. He began to slowly glide his tongue around the area of my bellybutton. 

I got goosebumps on my arms and felt myself shivering. The sensation of his tongue on my skin on my stomach felt really strange.. And if his head was just a little further down..

My thoughts started to become cloudy the more and more I started to enjoy it. "Hey.. You want me to lick further down don't you Asano?", Karma said really seductively.. And I couldn't respond. 

His head went down right to where my crotch is. I watched him as his stuck his tongue out and proceeded to slowly lick up my shaft through my boxers. I let out a small moan but.. That wasn't my fault. 

Karma sat up and smirked at me. "You should get ready for school now come to me when your done getting ready~", Karma said with a mischievous voice and left the room. 

That dick tease...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the crappy chapter btw but I'm glad you read till the end.. <3 what do you like calling dcks in fanfics?


	7. Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some little classroom action kinda..

Asano's POV

I got ready for school and couldn't stop imagining Karma licking me. I grabbed onto my head. "Gross..", I muttered out.

I walked out and found him in the kitchen with a strawberry milk box? "Want one?", Karma asked and then sipped out of the straw. "No thanks..", I said quietly. 

Karma smiled and finished his drink and threw it in the bin. "Let's go", Karma said and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah..", I mumbled and left the house with him. 

I was still thinking of the mental image of Karma licking me.. But it's not like I wanted it or anything I just couldn't help but think of it I definitely don't want it and I definitely don't love him or like him I hate him.

Karma stared at me. "What are you thinking about Asano~ Probably me right?", Karma surmised while smirking. I slammed my hand onto his mouth. "I wasn't so shut up", I growled and sounded very exasperated. 

Karma licked my hand so I went to my move hand away disgust when he grabbed it gently. I didn't try to move my hand away cause I was curious on what he was going to do. Why was I even curious..

He licked up my hand and sucked on the end of my finger and it made me feel weird.. "You want me to do this to you but somewhere else right? And that's what your thinking about right?", Karma said in a somewhat innocent yet mocking voice. 

I blushed and instantly yanked my hand away and wiped it. "No and don't lick me it's gross", I hissed angrily and embarrassed. "Huh but you didn't mind me licking you this morning..", Karma said tilting his head with an innocent looking smile. 

I stared with a loss of words. I don't know what to say to that. Karma laughed at me because of silence. "Not so smart are you Asano~", Karma jeered. I started walking ahead fast. 

Karma easily caught up next to me. "I don't wanna be seen walking to school with you", I said sounding really annoyed. "Aww why's that?", Karma asked probably knowing the answer already. "People will get the wrong idea about us", I said while glaring at him. "You mean they'll get the right idea", Karma said and prodded my cheek. 

"Don't talk to me", I said and put my hand in his face and pushed his head away. "Do you want me to lick you again Asano?", Karma asked in a taunting voice while grabbing my hand again. "No", I mumble and yanked my hand away. "So adorable", Karma teased and snickered.

The rest of the walk was generic Karma teasing me and me getting mad at him.. We reached the disgusting building and people had already arrived. When I saw people I instantly distanced myself from Karma.

"Hey Asano where are you going~!?", Karma yelled out grabbing everyone's attention. I turned around and looked pissed. He ran up to me and grabbed my hand. "How could you leave me after what we did last night", Karma mumbled in a sad voice but loud enough for people to hear. This bitch..

"Oooh what have you two been up to", a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes said with a suspicious yet curious voice. "Now that I think of it both of you were gone during class.. Nagisa what do you think?", she yelled in excitement. "Umm..", Nagisa smiled and laughed nervously.

I pulled my hand away and blushed. "I didn't do anything with him so leave me alone", I said angrily and starting walking off. I heard karma laugh and say, "as if I'd actually do anything with him". When he said that I knew it was a lie but I felt kinda hurt in my chest. Why would I care if he wouldn't wanna do anything with me..

I walked inside and walked to the classroom and went and sat in my spot at the back of the classroom. I stared down at the wooden desk and grabbed my head. I keep thinking about how I might have feelings for Karma. It's impossible though why would I even think that. 

I looked under my desk and saw a green knife and a gun. I guess they're for me if they were in my desk. I picked up the knife and bent it. Was this a joke?

Korosensei walked into the classroom and shortly after karma did too and he sat at his desk and looked over at me and saw me bending the knife. "What's this gonna do?", I asked and looked at Karma. "We use those to assassinate him", he explained and grinned. "How will this hurt him?", I asked seriously doubting this knives capability. 

"Heyy Korosensei come here", Karma beckoned Korosensei. He slithered over to us. "Yes?", Korosensei said with his big creepy grin..

Karma pulled out a green knife out of no where.. And swung it swiftly at korosensei. I felt a gust of air hit me and I couldn't see him anymore.. "Nyuruhuhuhu", is the laugh I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Korosensei with green stripes on his face. 

Next Karma pulled out a gun and shot at him. I got that gush of air once again and he was back in front of me. "If they weren't effective then he wouldn't of tried to dodge them right?", Karma said and put his gun away. 

I stared at the green knife and tried to hit the teacher. It happened in a flash but there was now flowers in my hand and Korosensei was holding the knife with a handkerchief. "You'll have to try harder than that Asano.. Nyuruhuhuhu..", Korosensei said smugly before before slithering back to the front of the classroom.

I dropped the flowers and felt irritated. I heard karma laugh and I looked at him. I looked away and sat back down. I only just realised the whole classroom had their eyes on me. "Now everyone it's time to get on with the lesson", Korosensei said averting everyones attention to him.

I sighed and class carried on. I already knew everything the octopus was teaching so there was no point on listening. I looked over at Karma and he looked carefree as ever. I started spacing out before I realised he saw me staring. I spaced out for a good minute or two until I went back into focus and realised we were making complete eye contact.

I slowly turned my head away and I could feel myself sweating. Why did I have to space out while staring at him it's so creepy when anyone does that now he might think I like him cause one does not just simply stare at someone for that long. No if I'm lucky he'll think I was thinking about how much I hate him.. 

Karma's POV

Man Gakushuu just stared at me for a really long time and then suddenly looked away. I wonder why.. Maybe he was thinking about this morning and letting his fantasies run~ 

I smirked at this thought and stared at him. 

|Time skip to the end of school|

We were leaving the school building and I grabbed Gakushuu's sleeve to get his attention. "You wanna come to my house again right?", I said and smirked. "No", Gakushuu said without hesitation. "Ehh why not? We can have more fun like this morning~", I said in my alluring voice and got closed to him. "Really then I'd love to go", he said really cheerfully with a happy expression.

"Really?", I asked even though I knew the word he was gonna say next. "No", he said blankly and his face instantly dropped to a deadpan expression. "So you wanna go home to your dad instead?", I asked and smiled at him. He stared at me, probably trying to think of an answer.

"Just one more night okay but we're not sleeping together again..", he said and looked away. "Yay and one more thing", I said and quickly moved in and kissed him on the lips. He quickly pushed me away. "We're in public!", he yelled as his face started getting redder and redder by the second, in anger or embarrassment.. Probably both.

"So it's okay if we do if in private then?", I asked and as a mischievous smile. "Yeah.. No.. No I said no I accidentally said yeah!", Gakushuu said and started getting all flustered. "Why did I say that.. I swear it was an accident..", Gakushuu attempted an excuse. I laughed. "Uhuh 'accident' keep telling yourself that~", I said and smirked mockingly.

Gakushuu folded his arms and looked away. He looked so cute when he was embarrassed. "Come on let's go", I said and started walking. "fine..", he grumbled and walked next to me.

I hope tonight's interesting~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pleasehavenotypos* and thank you for all the nice comments :D


	8. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors and stuff.. And sorry for the long wait xD and sorry for the trash.. Hope you enjoy <3

Asano's POV

We got to Karma's place and he took me to his room and we both sat on the edge of his bed. "What're we gonna do now?", I asked while staring at Karma. 

"I wanna make out with you", Karma whispered with a smirk and slid closer to me and put his hand on my cheek and moved his face close to mine. 

I pushed his hand away and turned my head away from his. "Yeah I think I'll pass", I said and dismissed the idea from my mind. "Aww your no fun~ I know you want to", Karma said putting his other hand on my other cheek and turning my head towards his again.

"No I don't want to cau-", I got cut off by his lips. I instantly thought of the first time he kissed me. I felt annoyed so I pushed him off me, and straddled him and left his hands free for now. "Someone's in a dominant mood.. So what're you gonna do?", Karma asked with a smirk.

I stared down at him. I never really did think of what I was gonna do next. Seconds passed and Karma grinned. Even though he was below me it felt as if he was looking down at me. 

He suddenly pushed me off him and rolled onto me and straddled me. "You were made to be the bottom don't try fight it~", Karma said teasingly with his face close to mine, looking me straight in the eyes. 

I just gritted my teeth and looked away. I hate being bottom in anything.. Especially hate being below karma. "You sure don't have any smart smart retorts for me lately.. But I guess that makes sense cause your bottom", Karma said and laughed. 

"I'm the dominant one..", I growled and looked up at him. "Can you really say that when your below me?", Karma smiled and tilted his head. "But if you really think your the dominant one then go ahead and prove it", Karma said and got off me. 

"How do you want me to prove it?", I questioned and stared at him. "Dominate me~ sexually.. Or is that too much for you?", Karma said with a smirk. "No that's super easy to do..", I grinned but was sweating nervously.

Karma laid back and carelessly rested his head on his hands. "If it's so easy then do it already~ I'm all open", Karma said eagerly waiting for me to do something to him.

I stared at his body. It's not like I want to do this or anything.. It's just to prove a point...

I climbed onto him, putting one of my knees in between his inner thigh. Karma watched my every movement and seemed very amused by it. 

I pinned him down by the wrists cause it seemed more of a dominating thing to do, then I leaned down and kissed his lips and slowly turned it into a deeper kiss, until we ended up making out. 

While I was kissing him I could feeling him smiling so I held on tightly to his wrists, probably painfully tight to him. When I did he let out a quick quiet moan and he closed his hands into a fist. 

I felt satisfied and stopped kissing him and moved my head down to his neck, to the opposite side where I gave him a hickey. I licked his neck and I could hear his breathing quicken slightly. 

I began to suck gently unlike last time. "Are you gonna give me another hickey? I'll have to deal with two if you do", Karma said sounding unsatisfied. I didn't care so I kept sucking. 

I could feel Karma's body quiver below me. I stopped sucking and licked on the small hickey I left. I sat up and looked at Karma's face and he was smirking and had a light blush. "Is that the best you can do?", Karma said provoking me to do more.

"I never said I was done", I said and let go of his wrists, they were even red from how tight I was holding them, and even though I let go he let his arms rest where I left them. I began unbuttoning his shirt slowly making my way down to the bottom button. 

Karma's POV

I watched as he unbuttoned my shirt and then he did something I didn't expect him to do. He unbuttoned my pants and pulled the zipper down.

It's time to make my escape.. No way I'll let him think he can really dominate me~

I sat up and moved away. "Sorry to ruin your party but I'm gonna go shower now~", I said and stuck my tongue out as I got off the bed. He smirked at me. "Your just scared of me dominating you aren't you?", Gakushuu said in a smug voice. 

"You can only dream so high Asano~", I said and smirked back at him and waved and while walking out the room. I went to my bathroom and took my clothes off and got in the shower. I'll have to admit what he did really turned me on..

I washed my hair and body and rinsed myself off. I turned off the shower and got out and realised I forgot to bring my clothes in to get changed into so I dried my hair so it was only damp and wrapped the towel around my waist and want back to my room.

Gakushuu was on my bed still and he seemed to eye up my body. "Like what you see~?", I say and grin and await for his response. 

He blushed lightly. "I've seen better", he said and looked away from me. "Hmm~", I hummed and walked over to my closet. I saw him look back at me in my peripheral vision. 

"Asanoo can you help me get dresssedd I can't do it on my ownn", I said dragging out the words and I faced him with a smirk. "You can do it on your own", Gakushuu said in a cold voice. 

"Don't kill my boner you were so sexy just before", I said and walked up to him. "Cause I was proving something.. Did you expect me to always be like that from then on or something?", he said and looked up at me.

"No no of course not~ cause your always gonna be submissive from now on", I said and dropped the towel from my waist. Gakushuu stared at my naked body and his mouth was slightly open in awe.

I laughed and walked back over to my closet and put some boxers on. "No way any dominant person can have that reaction to a naked body~", I said and walked back over and sat next to him. 

Hmm how do I get him to take his pants off.. I stared at him quietly. "Do you want something?", he asked and stared back at me. "Yeah I do so..", I leaned in and kissed him. He didn't do anything at first but then he started kissing me back. 

Our hands made their way to each other and our fingers interlaced. I moved closer and leaned deeper into the kiss and eventually he was laying down and I was practically pinning him down.

I broke off the kiss and sat up and started undoing Gakushuu's belt. I looked at his face to see his reaction to it and he just looked very shy and it was adorable. I took his pants off and threw them onto the floor.

I smirked down at him and we made eye contact then he looked away. I started palming him. He gasped a little and gently grabbed onto my hand in reaction. "Let me make you feel good~", I cooed and leaned down and kissed him. He kissed me back and moved his head to the side and mumbled, "fine..".

I went back to palming him and he was still gently holding my hand. I looked at his face and he was biting his bottom lip, probably to conceal his moans. 

"You look so cute like that.. Gakushuu~", I whispered to him and grinned. "Sh-shut up..", he stuttered quietly. "And this is why I'm the dominant one~", I said teasingly and leaned down and kissed him on the neck.

I could feel his breath quicken and I started to lick his neck in a slow motion. "Nnn..", quiet moans started to escape Gakushuu's mouth. I stopped palming him and I slid my hand into his boxers. 

I looked at him as if I was looking for his consent and he just looked at what I was doing and I took that as I was allowed to do this. I grabbed his shaft with a firm grip and started stroking him. 

"Hey remember when I said I'd make you call out my name~?", I said in a slightly seductive yet somehow mischievous voice. Gakushuu blushed deeply. "I-i'm not going to call out y-your name..", he tried to say in his normal voice, but because of the circumstances he couldn't do that. I giggled at his response. "Maybe I should just try harder..", I said quietly with a smirk.

I pulled down his boxers, and threw them on the floor just like I did with his pants. I sat in between his legs and leaned down and started licking the tip of his member. 

"Ahh..", Gakushuu gasped from the surprise of the sensation. I took the head of it into my mouth and started to suck while swirling my tongue in circular motions. Gakushuu let out quiet moans and gripped onto the bedsheets. 

 

I moved my head in more, taking more of his shaft into my mouth causing him to moan louder, but suddenly I moved my head away and sat up. "What..", Gakushuu said quietly. 

I started stroking him again, slowly. "I'll only continue if you say please Karma~", I said and smirked. "No way..", he growled. I rubbed my thumb on the tip of his member. "Mmm..!", he bit his lip hard and turned his head away.

"Say it~", I commanded. "N-no", he said accidentally let out a moan. I let go and he looked really displeased. "K-karma..", Gakushuu said meekly. "Hmmm~?", I hummed and smiled at him. 

He opened his mouth to speak but then he closed it and looked embarrassed. "What were you gonna say?", I asked and gently rubbed his inner thigh. 

"Well.. Um..", he started but then stopped. "Spit it out~", I said and waited. "If you wanna have sex with me I won't be against it..", he mumbled and made eye contact with me when he finished speaking. 

"If your asking for it like that how can I say no?", I got up and walked over to that plastic bag that had the concealer in it.

He watched me as I picked up a bottle of lube out the bag. "You were totally planning this weren't you..", Gakushuu said with a small smirk surprisingly. "Dunno.. Was I~?", I said and sat next to him on the bed. 

"Since I'm dominating..", I said whilst Putin lube on my fingers. "You'll have to prepare a little".

I put some lube on his entrance and slid my finger inside of him gently and slowly. He let out a low groan and I started to move my finger in and out of him at a slow pace. "How's it feel?", I asked while keeping my eyes on the erotic scene. "Weird..", he said and his voice came out in a whisper.

"I'm gonna put another finger in okay?", I informed him and he nodded. I slid another finger in, making another low grown escape from his mouth. 

I doing the come here motion with my fingers. "F-fuck..", Gakushuu moaned out. "Hmm I guess I found your pleasure spot..", I said and took my fingers out. "I think your ready enough now". 

I took my boxers off and covered my member in lube and positioned myself in front of Gakushuu's entrance. "Ready?", I asked and looked at him. "Yeah".

I gently pushed the head in and I felt him tighten around me. "Y-your so tight Gakushuu~..", I said in a lustful voice. He just scowled in response, from embarrassment though. 

"Does it hurt?", I asked. "Not really", he answered. I pushed deeper in and made us both moan. "It hurts but it feels good..", Gakushuu moaned out and I smiled at him. 

I started thrusting in and out very gently earning a moan from him every time. "Go faster..", Gakushuu said and held onto my wrists, my hands were positioned onto his hips.

"Okay~", I said and thruster faster. I leaned down and kissed him and he kissed back, our moans were muffled by each other's mouth. My thrusts seemed automatic now, picking up speed by the second. I didn't wanna hurt Gakushuu but it just felt so good I couldn't help myself but I think he's really enjoying himself too. 

I grabbed ahold of his member again and rubbed him at a good speed. Gakushuu tilted his head back. "K-karma..", he moaned my name out. "I told you you'd moan out my name..", I whispered into his ear and sucked on his ear lobe.

"Mm.. I-I'm gonna cum..", Gakushuu whimpered in pleasure. "Hold it for a little~", I said and moved faster. "I-I can't..", Gakushuu moaned almost helplessly and came.

"You bad boy..", I whispered and came a few seconds later and laid on him from exhaustion. "That felt fucking good", I said breathlessly. 

Gakushuu panted and wrapped his arms around me. "I haven't even been in the E class for a week.. And we just had sex..", Gakushuu sounded like he was in disbelief. "Well you know I'm just that irresistible~", I said smugly. "Your not not irresistible your irritable and calling you karma was just a one time thing.. I'm going back to Akabane..", he mumbled. 

"Your such a tsundere but I love you anyway~", I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I hate you..". 

We cuddled and eventfully fell asleep on each other somehow. It's cliche but.. I wanna stay like this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hopes you liked it* :D


	9. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korosensei gets an idea from something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it isn't that great and sorry for spelling errors xD but enjoy *there will be spicy stuff in the next chapter*

Asanos POV

I woke up and looked at Karma, who was cuddled up next to me. I recalled the events of last night and felt my face heat up. I was fucked by Karma Akabane..

"Mmm..", Karma made a moaning noise and his eyes slowly opened. "Morning Gaksuhuu..", Karma said while yawning. I just stared at him quietly and wondered if I should mention last night when he grinned. "Are you thinking about last night?", he asked and slid his hand onto my chest. 

"W-what.. N-no..", I lied but because of my stuttering and red cheeks it was probably obvious I was. "You know I really enjoyed it", Karma said and brought his face closer staring right into my eyes. "You liked it too right?".

I averted my eyes to the side to avoid eye contact. "It's.. Whatever.. I guess..", I mumbled. He just kissed my lips and moved away before I could kiss back. "It's okay you don't have to tell me you liked it cause I know you did~", he said with a cheeky voice. 

"I did..", I admitted and turned my head away. "Huuh you actually admitted it?", Karma said with a surprised expression and then he snickered. I'm gonna regret saying that sooner or later aren't I. 

"Shut up about it.. I'm gonna go home to get some more clothes I'll see you at school", I said and went to make a swift move out of bed but when I stood up I felt pain and groaned. "Aww sorry if I fucked you too hard", Karma said with a very unsympathetic voice. "Shut up", I hissed and collected my clothes and put them on. 

 

"See you later boo~", Karma cooed and waved his hand with a mischievous smirk. I just left the room and walked very uncomfortably. There was no way I was walking all the way back to my place so I called a driver to pick me up at a nearby store. 

Once I got home I opened the door to a silent gloomy atmosphere. I walked in and closed the door behind me and when I walked past the dining room I saw my father sitting there with a coffee and typing on his laptop. He glanced up me for a second, while still typing and looked back down at his laptop and continued. I guess he didn't really care where I was.

I headed up to my room and put my dirty clothes in the laundry and headed into my ensuite and took a shower, thinking of Karma the whole time. I couldn't help but feel excited to see him again and I honestly felt like giggling like a little schoolgirl but.. No one had to no that besides me.

It's not like I actually liked him that much it was just that he's kinda special but not that special I mean he's really annoying and I wanna defeat him but not in a bad way. 

I sighed loudly. Maybe I should accept I love him.. I mean do I love him.. It'd be weird.. But I kinda do.. I think.. This isn't my personality type I'm going to stop now.

I got out the shower and dried myself and got dressed into the school uniform. I packed some clothes into my bag just incase I go to Karma's place since it's a Friday. I picked up my bag and went to the kitchen to get a drink. "Asano", my father said in a blank voice. 

I looked over at him. "What is it?", I asked with an equally blank voice. He smiled and closed his eyes. "Nothing".

I couldn't care less so I just drank some water and left the house and walked to school. 

Karmas POV

I just finished getting ready so I walked to school and got in the classroom, a few people were already there and Korosensei was already in the classroom and for some reason he was staring right at me and his little beady eyes followed me as I walked over to my chair and sat down. I stared back at him and about 10 seconds in he turned pink. "Nyurufufufufu.....", he snickered quietly with 2 of his tentacle over his big grin and slithered out the room. What's with him this time?

Nagisa walked over to me and laughed quietly with sweat drops. "What was with that?", he asked while rubbing his head. "Dunno", I said and put my hands on the back of my head.

The classroom door slid open and Gakushuu walked in and I grinned at him and he walked over and sat in his chair, next to me. "Well I'll talk to you later see you", Nagisa said and went back to his chair, resuming his conversation with Kayano.

I tilted my head and looked at Gakushuu. "Hay how's that booty doing?", I asked with a big smile. "Shut upp", he said and looked to see if anyone heard. "Don't worry nobodies listening~", I said leaned on my hand. He looked back at me with a frown and I just smirked.

Korosensei came back into the room and everyone took the seats. The lesson started and everything was normal besides the fact that Korosensei kept eyeing Gakushuu and I and snickering quietly while he did. Maybe he found out?

\----

Most of the day was the same of Korosensei staring weirdly and Gakushuu decided to hang out with Nagisa, Kayano and I. But I couldn't stop thinking about when Korosensei saw me with Gakushuu..

\--

It was the end of last period now and when everyone was gonna leave Korosensei seized everyone from leaving. "Because of something I saw I thought we should all have a sleep over!", Korosensei exclaimed and seemed like he could barely keep in his excitement. 

"How will we do that..?", Maehara asked with sweat drops. "I can move the chairs and tables out and bring a bunch of futons in the room! Come on it'll be fun please!", Korosensei begged. 

"So girls and guys get to sleep in the same room!? Next to each other!? I'm in!", Okajima agreed. "You will be on a separate side of the room", Korosensei informed and Okajima's face dropped to the table. 

"Well it does sound kinda fun so I think we should do it", Kayano spoke up and everyone looked at her. "I-I agree! I-I haven't really had any sleep overs before so I really wanna do this!", Okuda said timidly while gripping her skirt. 

"Well then! Does everyone agree!?", Korosensei said and threw his tentacles in the air and a wave of hands raised for approval and Korosensei squealed in excitement. What a weird octopus. Wait.. What's he mean because of something he saw..

"Everyone come back at 5pm and the fun will start!", Korosensei said and flew out the classroom leaving a gush of air. Everyone formed into their little groups and left the classroom. "Hayy Gakushuu are you gonna go?", I asked and put my hand on his shoulder. 

"I guess..", Gakushuu said and turned his head away. "Are you embarrassed that you wanna go to a fun social thing?", I asked and slid my arm around over his shoulder. "Shut up.. Did you notice he was acting strange today?", Gakushuu asked and looked at me while folding his arms. "You mean how he kept staring at us and snickering? Yeah".

He took my arm off his shoulder. "Do you think he knows what we did or something?", he asked looking unhappy. "I mean I wouldn't be surprised if he came by to see how I was doing with my studies and saw.. And probably took some photos", I said nonchalantly. Gakushuu looked panicked.

"What if he shows someone!? If people found out I did it with you my life would be over..", Gakushuu exaggerated. "Personally I think it'd be really interesting~", I said and smirked. 

Gakushuu opened his mouth to speak and I put my finger on his lips. "Hush now let's go get ready~", I said with a smile. He turned his head to the side. "Fine".


	10. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spice in the sleepover

Asanos POV

Since I had already packed my bag this morning I didn't need to worry about clothes and I waited for Karma to get what was necessary, I should also mention that he had gotten dressed into some casual clothes. He put some clothes in a backpack.. Some gags.. Wasabi.. Bags with mysterious powder and some other weird stuff.. And his DS. 

"Okay~ I'm ready to go", Karma said with a cheerful smile and put his bag on his back. "What was with all that stuff that you put in your backpack..?", I asked sounding kind of disturbed. "Oh it's nothing don't worry about it", Karma said with an almost too innocent smile and facial expression, he was also holding onto the straps of his backpack and it made him look even more innocent.

"Anyway Gakuchuuu wanna borrow some of my clothes to wear for now cause it only looks like you have a pair of pyjamas for tonight and clothes for the morning", Karma said peering into my bag and he grinned. "I know you were planning to sleep at my place tonight..", he couldn't help himself from saying it. 

I slapped my hand onto his mouth. "There was lots of things wrong with what you just said.. First of all you can start calling me Asano again.. And I guess I'll borrow your clothes and I wasn't planning to sleep at your place or anything like that..", I said trying to hold back my blush when I finished speaking I felt my face starting to heat up. 

"Well then.. 'First of all'..", Karma mimicked my voice. "I'm still gonna call you Gakushuu.. And you totally were planning to sleep here tonight~ there's nothing to be embarrassed about since its normal to wanna sleep at your boyfriends house", Karma said and rested his wrists on each of my shoulders. 

"What..", I mumbled. He tiled his head and smiled and leaned in and kissed me for just a second and then he walked over to his closet and started searching for some clothes and I just stared into space feeling kind of.. Blank.

"Heyy what about about these?", Karma said and threw some clothes onto his bed. There was some black skinny jeans with an oddly designed white t shirt with a black lines on the sleeves kind of like the school uniform and there was a black line in the middle of it and lastly there was a black vest. 

I looked at him with an are you serious face, this wouldn't suit me at all. "I know your thinking that it wouldn't suit you but you should just give it a try anyways", Karma said and stood and stared at me. "Fine but get out", I sighed. "Fineee", Karma groaned and left the room and muttered, "it's not like I haven't seen you naked already" on his way out.

I just shook my head and got dressed into the clothes and looked in his mirror. This totally wasn't my style at all but it doesn't look at bad..

Karma slammed the door open and looked at me and his face lit up. "You look superrr cool now you should follow my fashion advice more often", Karma said with an enthusiastic voice and hugged me tight. "Yeah... No.." I said and pushed him off me. 

"Whatever~ it's about time we go now", Karma said and walked out of his house and I followed.

~ some time later ~

We arrived at the classroom and it felt really welcoming for some reason. When we looked in the room we saw a bunch of futons laid out and it also appears we were the first ones here.

"Do you like the layout? A name tag will be on each of the futons to let you know where you have to sleep, it's alphabetical order~", Korosenseis voice came from behind us and we both turned around. "Hmm if it's alphabetical order then we can sleep next to each other Gakushuu~", Karma said and grabbed my arm and I instantly pushed him away. 

"It's okay Asano... You don't need to hide it around me..", Korosensei said and turned pink. "It's not like that at all..", I said and started blushing. He put his tentacle on my head and rubbed it. "It's okay Asano..", Korosensei said and turned away and left the room. 

I felt super embarrassed. "Don't worry about it~", karma said and pushed me into the wall and pinned me there. "Karma..", I said quietly and looked over at the door of the classroom knowing anyone could walk in at any second. 

He leaned in and kissed my neck and I felt shivers going through my body. He let go and stuck his tongue out at me. "Your too easy", Karma snickered and turned around. What does he mean by that?

Shortly after people starting coming in in pairs. And the whole group was here. Some people stared at the clothes I was wearing and then looked at karma and looked back at me and then looked away. Did they know these were Karmas clothes...?

"Well then now that everyone's here.. I'll just say have fun..", Korosensei said and slowly closed the door so we couldn't see him anymore. 

"We should play some truth or dare guys~", Maehara said and everyone sat down forming a circle. "Are you gonna ask a bunch of weird questions and make us do weird things?", Meg asked as she sat down. "Don't worry about it~", Maehara reassured her and looked around at everyone. "Isogai truth or dare~", Maehara said with a mischievous grin. "Umm.. Truth I guess", Isogai said nervously. 

"Hmm who do you have a crush on?", Maehara asked and everyone stared intensely at Isogai. "I don't really have a crush on anyone..", Isogai said while sweating. "If you don't answer there's a penalty", Maehara grinned sadistically. 

"What..?", Isogai gulped. "You'll be the example... I'm sorry Isogai", Maehara said before diving onto Isogai and tickling him mercilessly. 

Isogai tried to fight it but his strength had been significantly weakened by the tickling. 

Karma poked my arm and leaned in and whispered in my ear, "hey doesn't that remind you of us~?".

I moved my head away and whispered, "shut up". Karma snickered as Maehara finally gave Isogai mercy. "Remember everyone that is the punishment if you don't answer or do a dare", Maehara informed and Isogai panted on the floor. 

~ some more time later ~

The normal childish truths and dares were thrown around at each other for ages and even though it's childish it's still fun hanging out with a bunch of my.. Friends I guess. 

I glanced over at Karma who was smiling and watching the game play out. I gentle smile formed on my lips and I felt my heart drop soon after. "Asano~ truth or dare?", Nakamura asked with a very mischievous grin.

It was okay just watching this game... I don't wanna get involved.. "Truth..?", I said sounding a bit confused for some reason. There was no way I was gonna let her dare me to do anything either. 

"I saw the way you were just looking at Karma.. What have you two been up to in your spare time exactly?", Nakamura asked slyly with a raised eyebrow. 

My voice got caught in my throat as I tried to reply instantly so it wasn't suspicious but a croak noise came out. "If you don't answer you get the punishment remember Asano?", Maehara reminded me. 

"Yeah um.. Nothing's going on..", I said with my voice getting more quiet towards the end. I can usually keep a firm voice even in front of my father why is this so hard right now?

"I think he's lying", Maehara said. Everyone nodded and raised their fingers. I backed up but everyone dived onto me, besides Karma who watched with amusement.. Dammit Karma!

My hands and legs were held down by multiple people as the others tickled me. "No! I'm telling the truth!", I couldn't help but yell out desperately. 

I can't tell if this is more humiliating than Karma.

I got tickled relentlessly for about another minute and when they let me go I probably looked very pissed cause I was. "I'm not apart of this game anymore", I said regaining my tough voice.

Before anyone could say anything the door slid open which caused everyone to look at the source of the noise. "It's getting late everyone it's time to sleep", Korosensei said in a gentle voice. "Aww..", everyone said in sync.

"Come on", Korosensei said. "Yeahh", Kurahashi said and crawled into her allocated futon. Everyone got into their futon including me, and Korosensei switched the light off. "Goodnight everyone", Korosensei said. "Goodnight", everyone said in unison and Korosensei closed the door. 

((Random note lets just say they've dressed into their pyjamas))

The room was filled with darkness and complete silence besides the sound of the nature outside. Now I can think about things more properly... I'm kinda curious why Karma has been so.. Quiet recently. To me that isn't a good sign.. He didn't even join in on the tickling he just watched with a smile that looked kinda evil... I hope he isn't planning anything to bad.

This seriously isn't like me I can't believe I've changed this much just because of one persons existence.

I closed my eyes and began drifting off to sleep. 

 

_______

........  
.............

I opened my eyes to complete darkness. And I could hear the sound of everyone sleeping. It's probably very very early in the morning.

I felt a hand move down my chest onto my lower stomach and I sighed quietly quickly realising Karma is in my futon with me. What's his game gonna be now?

I quickly realised as he slid his hand into my pants and boxers. I grabbed his wrist feeling irritated and pulled his hand out and I felt no resistance. 

Instead, he found my lips and started kissing me gently. I hate this situation but I can't help but like it at the same time..

I decided to go along with what he wants and kissed him back. I really hoped no one was awake cause I think anyone could clearly hear us. 

We made out for a good minute or two... Maybe three. Karma pulled away and put his hand in my pants again.

Karma's POV

What did I say earlier? He's too easy~ I smirked as I grabbed his member, he didn't resist this time. I started rubbing him slowly and he managed to control his breathing and sounds. Too bad for him.. This was just the beginning.

I rubbed faster, but he still didn't make any noise.. This was kinda boring actually. Soo I guess I have to make this a little bit harder. I went under the covers and made my way down in between his legs as quietly as I could. 

He probably realised what I was going to do by now. I pulled down his pants and boxers to his lower thighs releasing his member. My hand found it and I opened my mouth and put the tip in my mouth and his body twitched a little in reaction.

I swirled my tongue around the tip and already I could hear the breathing pattern of Gakushuu get quicker. This is good~

I took more of him into my mouth and began bobbing my head slowly. Gakushuu reached under the blanket and put his hands on my head. 

My goal is to make him moan, I need to succeed. I moved my head faster, in a good pace, and he lightly gripped onto my hair. 

I sucked my cheeks in and took more length in. "Nn..", Gakushuu finally made a small noise. Aw yeah.

Gakushuu moved my head faster. And he let out a very quiet moan as he came into my mouth. That was fast I guess this turned him on lots~

I crawled on top of him. And hugged him and whispered in his ear. "I love you Gakushuu".

I didn't hear anything but suddenly I felt a kiss on the cheek and then I was push back onto my futon and I smiled. He can be such a tsundere.

_____

Asanos POV

I woke up to the sound of everyone's voice. Everyone was staring in my direction and I realised once again Karma was next to me and cuddling me. "So you said nothing was going on rightt?", Nakamura grinned. I quickly moved away. "No that was all him!", I yelled and felt my face heat up.

"It's okay dude", Maehara said. "Yeah we don't judge if you swing that way", Okajima nodded. "Look it's not like that so shut up!", I turned away from them. Karma rubbed his eyes and opened them. "Why's everyone being so loud?", he asked sleepily.

"Shut up Karma it's your fault", I grumbled. "What's my fault?", he asked and sat up. 

I just stared at everyone and left the room. I swear I hate you so much Karma..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I know I haven't updated forever I am sorry, again I didn't read through anything again so sorry for any errors and I know it really isn't that great but I'm not motivated enough to put everything up to my standards at least, if ya enjoyed it I'm glad and I hope it wasn't disappointing! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
